ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
American Ceramic Society
The American Ceramic Society (ACerS) is a non-profit professional organization for the ceramics community, with a focus on scientific research, emerging technologies, and applications in which ceramic materials are an element. It is located in Westerville, Ohio. It comprises more than 7,500 members from 80 countries, with membership including engineers, scientists, researchers, manufacturers, plant personnel, educators, students, and marketing and sales representatives. History ACerS was founded in 1899 by nine members of the National Brick Manufacturer’s Association. The previous year at the association's annual convention in Pittsburgh, Elmer E. Gorton of American Terra Cotta & Ceramic Co. presented a paper entitled “Experimental Work, Wise and Otherwise." This paper was significant for being the first presented at the convention with a scientific focus, and motivated the formation of a non-commercial society dedicated to the exchange of ideas and research on the science of ceramics. The American Ceramic Society was officially formed on February 6, 1899 at its first annual meeting, which was held in Columbus, Ohiohttp://www.ceramics.org/aboutus/history.aspx. Organization ACerS is organized into the following ten divisionshttp://www.ceramics.org/community/divisions/index.aspx: *'Art'. D focuses on the decoration and design of consumer ceramic products and the use of ceramics for artistic purposes. *'Basic Science' is concerned with studying the chemistry and physics of ceramics. *'Cements' centers on the development and manufacture of cements, limes, and plasters. *'Electronics' examines ceramic materials for use in electronic devices. *'Engineering Ceramics' deals with the use of ceramics and their composites as structural and mechanical components. *'Glass & Optical Materials' centers on the design, manufacture and use of glasses. *'Nuclear & Environmental Technology' concentrates on the use of ceramics in nuclear energy production and medicine. *'Refractory Ceramics' explores ceramics for use in high temperature and other hostile environments. *'Structural Clay Products' is concerned with the manufacture of brick, pipe, and red-body tile. *'Whitewares and Materials' concentrates on the production of whiteware products. ACerS Classes Keramos Keramos was founded by ACerS in 1902 as a professional fraternity of ceramic engineering. It has active chapters at University of Arizona, University of Florida, Georgia Institute of Technology, University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign, Iowa State University, Missouri University of Science and Technology, Rutgers University, New York State College of Ceramics, Ohio State University, Pennsylvania State University, Clemson University, and University of Washingtonhttp://www.ceramics.org/membership/Sections_Classes/keramos.aspx. National Institute of Ceramic Engineering The National Institute of Ceramic Engineering works with the Accreditation Board for Engineering and Technology to accredit collegiate programs in ceramics. Materials science and engineering programs that offer an option to specialize in ceramics are accredited by NICE in conjunction with TMS. NICE is also responsible for writing and administering the Principles and Practice of Engineering Exam in ceramics engineeringhttp://www.ceramics.org/membership/Sections_Classes/nice.aspx#Education. Ceramic Educational Council The Ceramic Educational Council was founded in 1938 with the goal of improving ceramics education. It is an associate member of the American Society for Engineering Educationhttp://www.ceramics.org/membership/Sections_Classes/cec.aspx. References * The American Ceramic Society * Ceramic Tech weekly blog * Florida Chapter of Keramos Category:Engineering societies Category:Glass engineering and science Category:Ceramic art Category:Ceramic materials Category:Ceramic engineering Categoría:American Ceramic Society Categoría:American Ceramic Society